


Sticks and Stones and Broken Bones are in Vogue

by Anonymouslygay



Category: egobang - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymouslygay/pseuds/Anonymouslygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So sad is where I've been at for a while, and this happened. ((This may or may not reflect on my feelings))</p><p>TRIGGER WARNING: I TALK ABOUT EATING DISORDERS PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION!!</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I LOVE ARIN HANSON SO MUCH. HE DESERVES TO BE HAPPY AND PROTECTED AT ALL COSTS. I HOPE HE NEVER FEELS THE WAY HE DOES IN THIS FIC. THIS IS ALL FICTION. </p><p>Arin gets sad and needs to not be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones and Broken Bones are in Vogue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, most of this is going to be dialogue so please, if you don't like that type of writing then please don't read it, or do, I can't tell you what to do. And once again, this is all fiction and I'm using this to get stuff off of my chest and out of my head. DO REMEMBER I MENTION EATING DISORDERS IN THIS PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

He didn't mean to. Fuck he really didn't. But here he was. He's been crying for god knows how long and he has no idea what time it is. He was tired. Tired of himself, the voices, the hate, that he couldn't tell anyone how he felt. Tired of everything. He was done trying. He tried ignoring the messages, the comments, the posts. Everything.

 

After sometime he stopped crying, he checked the time _3:08am._ He had to distract himself. get out of his own head. So he tried writing, drawing, anything. He could always wake up Suzy, but he couldn't do that to her. She was trying to figure out everything going on with her health and he just couldn't burden her with that. He needed to do something. But he couldn't. In his mess of  a head, and thoughts, he didn't notice he started crying. Normally, he wouldn't do this, but he would go mad. with his blurry vision and shaky hands, he calls the one person who might understand him. 

 

_6:06am_

 

Dan wakes up to his phone ringing. He doesn't bother to check who it was or what time it was.

"H-hello?"  
"Dan I-"  
"Arin, what's wrong? Are you okay?"  
"I've been crying on and off all night and I feel like shit"  
"What happened?"  
"Can I come see you? I can't do this over the phone"  
"Yea, of course, you know where the key is. I'll be in my room. You don't need to knock"  
"Okay. Thanks."

 

When Arin shows up, it's not what Dan was expecting. He was just expecting a red-teary eyed and sniffly Arin. Not a heavily crying, shaking Arin. So when he saw what state Arin was in, Dan was hugging him in an instant. 

"Arin sweetie, sit"  
"Yea okay"

Dan didn't want to push Arin too hard to talk about what was going on, so he sat and waited patiently.

Arin wanted to tell Dan what was going on, but once he was here, all the courage he built up on his way over here, was gone. So, instead, he tried to calm himself down. After awhile, he had built up enough courage to do it.

"Okay so"  
"Arin, if you aren't ready to talk I can wait"  
"N-no I can do this"  
"Okay, take your time big cat"  
"I-I didn't mean to, I stumbled across one  and I had to see what other people said-"  
"You didn't mean to do what?"  
"Read the comments on an instagram post"  
"What did they say"  
"They were all about my weight"  
"Ar"  
"I wanted to stop, but I couldn't"  
"How long did you look at the comments?"  
"Like, 3-4 hours..."  
"Arin, sweetie-"  
"The worst you get is comments about your shoes, I get comments like how fat I am, or how good I would look if I lost a certain amount of weight. Normally I ignore what people say, but I've reached a point where I need to see what they say. I live off of the approval of other people because lately what I've been telling myself isn't the best."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"It's kinda hard to when you're you and I'm me"  
"What does that even mean"  
"Look at you, you're tall, thin, nice too look at and I'm not"  
"Arin, you're so fucking beautiful it hurts me that you feel this way"  
"Dan, I've been feeling like this for so long and I just, I couldn't take it anymore. I just don't want to hate myself anymore"  
"What have you been telling yourself?"  
"I don't want to tell you"  
"Why not?"  
"You're too good to hear all the shit I say to myself"  
"Arin, please"  
"I tell myself shit like, that they're right, I'm not worth it, I don't deserve you, I'm too gross to be with you and Suzy-"  
"Arin you listen to me, you're absolutely beautiful, I can stress enough how absolutely fucking beautiful you are. And I'm the one that doesn't deserve you. You're so strong and amazing. I love and care about you so much. Don't let anyone tell you differently."  
"Dan you don't understand, do you how many days I skipped meals, told you guys I wasn't hungry, said I had already eaten?"  
"Tell me you aren't serious"  
"Y'know what, the times I did eat, I made myself throw up. And the worst part is, I didn't mind it. Some people would tell me I look like I've lost weight, and that made me feel so fucking good. Dan, I fucking hate myself so much, I just"  
"Arin, I will spend the rest of my life telling you how amazing, lovely, beautiful you are, but please never do any of that ever again. I love you so much and I care about you so fucking much. Knowing that you did that too yourself hurts me in a way I can't explain. Please, promise me you won't starve yourself or make yourself sick ever again"  
"I-I don't know Dan, it felt good knowing people thought I looked good"  
"Arin, please, it's doing more harm than good"  
"I guess"  
Say it. Tell me you promise me"  
"Okay, I promise"  
"Arin if you feel that this agian, do not hesitate to call me okay. I hate seeing you like this, I love you so much"  
"I won't. Love you too"  
  



End file.
